Being pushed by her
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: This little 21 year old looks too much like Iruka for Kakashi's liking. And what does she mean by grant his wish. Is she crazy? Why is she such a good fighter. Iruka! Why do you smell like Genma! What are those marks! OMG things are going to get hot. M!M!
1. Her

**A/N: Listen this is my first kakairu story and i know i'm starting off badly by putting a OC in it, but i never put an OC in any of my stories. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BOY X BOY EVENTUALLY! DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY OR OC THE GTFO! please enjoy rated m for later chapters. **

* * *

><p>The girl couldn't have been more than twenty one, yet she strolled so confidently towards the mission room. Her appearance wasn't typical of a jounin, more like she was going to a night club. Everything was black, except for the wrappings on her left hand. On-top of a fishnet tank, she wore a midriff tang top. The tight black skirt came to mid thigh and showed off a weapons pouch strapped just above the knee. Her boots were slightly heeled and knee high. She walking into the mission room with a smile and a scroll.<p>

"Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-san!" She yelled.

Both men were more then shocked.

* * *

><p>"Do I know you, miss?" Iruka looked up from Kakashi's horrid hand writting.<p>

"Probably not. I haven't been here in years, not since my sixteenth birthday," she pouted.

"Well, I should know you," Kakashi frowned, "Who are you."

The girl completely ignored Kakashi, "Iruka-sensei I have a mission report for you. Look how neat it is."

As Iruka examined the neatly done report, the girl lean happily on the desk. Kakashi took a moment to take in her appearance, groaning inwardly. Her hitai-ate was tied over her forehead and mostly covered by shoulder length brown hair. That hair looked silky and familiar. Her happy eyes were dark, chocolate brown and placed perfectly on her angular face. One thing Kakashi noted was the voluminous curves.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi groaned.

"Hold on," Iruka smiled at the girl, "This is very good, in fact it's the best i've ever seen. Maybe you could give him some lessons."

The girl smiled warmly.

"Iruka-sensei! Fucking listen!" Kakashi yelled.

"What," the two tanned figures barked.

"Do you have any relatives?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Why?" he cocked his head.

The girl was now sitting on top of the table with her arms crossed over he chest and glaring daggers, "We were talking."

"What is your name," Kakashi tried to keep a calm tone.

"Oh right," the girl put a hand behind her head, "Shinko. Paka Shinko."

"Doesn't that mean faith?" The girl turned her head to look at Iruka.

"Does Iruka mean dolphine?" She smiled.

"Kakashi-san, why did you ask about relatives?" Iruka stood and came around the table.

"Don't you see her," Kakashi pointed.

"It's rude to point,"Shinko snapped.

"She's right, Kakashi," Iruka used his teacher voice, "And what am i suppose to notice."

"That she is you with boobs and hips! The only thing she's missing is the scar," Kakashi growled.

"Hm," Iruka looked at Shinko, "I guess so."

"Iruka-sensie, can i ask you a favor," The girl batted her eye lashes.

"Sure, can I crash at your house tonight," she smiled.

"Sure, but i get off at eight, so Kakashi-san can keep you company." Iruka smiled back.

"Oh! When is your lunch brake?" the girl started to bounce.

"In five minutes... How old are you," Iruka couldn't understand her sudden energy.

"Twenty-one as of yesterday. Now Kakashi-san, we will spar during Iruka-sensei's lunch," Shinko poked the cranky jounin.

"Why should I? You're probably still a chuunin," he scowled.

"What's wrong with chuunin," the tan figures barked.

"And i'm a jounin," she spat.

"Nothing is wrong with chuunin and you do not look like a jounin," Kakashi said languidly.

"Now let's fight," Shinko yelled.

Iruka sat under a tree as the two jounin stood in the clearing. He sighed, this was not going to be good for the girl at all.

"Hey! We can use only kunai and relatively simple jutsu. Now get ready," Shinko crouched, "I will not go easy on you."

"Fine, Iruka-sensie count off," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Three, two, one, go!" Iruka shouted.

Kakashi charge at Shinko, kunia in hand. The girl simple flipped backwards until she found a tree to push off of. Launching herself at herself at the copy-nin, she threw a few short punched before landing back on the ground. He had easily blocked the punches and watched the girl jump into the tree. Fallowing suite, he climbed into the tree. The girl smiled at him and flew into the air, letting him follow. Before he could grab the booted ankle, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. A clone. The real Shinko appeared behind him, flipped him, and preformed a falcon drop.

Looking around, Shinko noticed she was holding onto a log and not the real Kakashi. Fuck. She ducked, barely dodging a kunia. Sighing, she produced two clones and stood at a attention. The two copies ran in front of her as she held a kunia in each hand, ready for close combat. Kakashi was quick in ridding of the clones and dodged a swift kick. He hadn't thought this girl would actually make him sweat.

He slashed his kunia near her neck, causing her to do a flip and attempt to kick the knife from his hand. This was intense.

"Twenty minute," Iruka yelled later on.

The battle hand stopped when Kakashi had tripped Shinko and left a light cut on her cheek.

"I could have lasted long," Shinko crossed her arms.

"He has more experience than you." Iruka laughed.

"I don't care," She huffed, "But i do have to spend the rest of the day with him."

"What am i going to do with you," Kakashi groaned.

"Feed me." she smiled, "I'll pay, but we have to eat at your house."

"Fine, but i want miso soup with eggplant," he sighed.

"Ok, see you late Iruka sensei," Shinko smiled and ran off with Kakashi.

"What a hand full," he sighed and returned to his work.

"..."

"What," Shinko could feel him staring.

"Why aren't you looking at me," Kakashi took a bite of eggplant.

"You need to eat and i don't want you to be uncomfortable," She kept her head down.

"Weird," Kakashi continued eating, "Are you related to Iruka sensei?"

"I don't think so, but i could be. I never knew any of my relatives," she sipped her soup.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi questioned.

"One, i just finished a five year long mission and have to buy a new house. Two, this is the only home i know. Three, I'm going to fulfill your wish," She smiled down at her bowl.

"Fiver years? My wish?" Kakashi pulled his mask up, "You can look now."

"Oh yes, five years and i hated almost every minute of it. I had to grant the wishes of a few stubborn junnin. However, i had to do what i had to do. And i know who you want," she smirk.

"Shinko-kun, how do you know who i want," Kakashi narrowed his visible eye.

"It's something i was born with," Shinko smiled, "Now let's hurry up, I want to bring Iruka dinner."

"..."

"What is it Kakashi-san," Iruka looked at the annoyed man.

"She is scary, be careful," he left Iruka and Shinko.

"What's gotten into him," Iruka looked at the happy girl.

"I have no idea," Shinko smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a start, the next chapters will be better I hope, a little dark, but better. Might be up today or in a week. Review? DO you hate me? **

**Shinko: Make a wish**

**Iruka: What?**

**Kakashi: Don't you dare tell him!**

**Me: He'll find out soon enough. **


	2. Them

**A/N: Second chapter, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS! IF I DID DO YOU THINK I'D BE HERE? BOYXBOY YUMMY (I SWEAR) IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ! Summary?: Shinko has a troubled past and Iruka talks her through it, Kakashi grows a pair, and yummy drunken love goes a long way. SAd.**

* * *

><p>"Shinko," Iruka had finished the dinner dishes, "What is wrong with your arm."<p>

"You mean the wrappings, right?" Shinko's voice was soft as she sat on the couch, "It's a long story."

"Mind sharing?" Iruka sat next to her.

"You were orphaned right?" She took off her head band, "I wasn't as lucky."

"What do you mean?" He looked at the sad girl.

"Before I was born, my grandparents disowned because they knew i would not be born with Paka pale white skin. I was the bastard child of my mother and her lover. Worse off, when i was born they attempted to kill me." Shinko sighed.

"I'm sorry," Iruka felt a tightness in his chest.

"It get's worse. My mother's lover ran away and left her to raise me all by herself. The first couple years were ok, but at soon as i was old enough to work she took me out of school. All i ever did was clean, cook, or do her bidding. I didn't hate a single friend. When i was five she said she loved how hard i worked, as i got older she only said she loved me when i did something right. If i missed a single spot i was called a worthless piece of shit. So i began to hate myself," Shinko started to unwrap her arm, "One day the lover came back, said he wanted to meet his daughter. He didn't like the fact that i was skilled enough to be anything of real use. Let's see, i was fourteen at the time. So my grandparents tried to kill me, my mother hated me, and my father decided i wasn't good enough to be his blood heir."

Bitterness stung each word.

"Look at this," Shinko held up her arm.

The flesh from her knuckles to just under her elbow was covered in faded crisscrossed scars. Most of them looked at if the came from shallow cuts, except for one the went from the side of her thumb to her elbow.

"I tortured myself, refusing to die. I thought if i worked hard enough someone would love me. When my mother found out what i was doing, she kicked me out of the house. I hid in the forest for two weeks before he found me." Shinko sighed, "Katto Iyasu. When he found me, i was dying from lack of water and food. He nursed me back to health, taught me how to be a ninja, told me i was worth something, and even took me to the Hokage of the hidden leaf village so i could be a jounin. I will forever be grateful to that man. He unlocked my greatest gift."

Iruka let a few tear roll down his face. Her life had been hard and loveless, yet she was so happy and free spirited.

"How?" Iruka breathed.

"How what?" Shinko wiped a tear away with her left hand.

"How are you so happy?" Iruka couldn't understand.

"I've learned to accept who i am. I still have nightmares of my family, but i knew i am a great juunin and an even better person," Shinko lifted her hand, "This doesn't mean i'm worthless. If anything, it's what made me who i am."

"You're so strong," he sighed.

"So are you. Now, Iruka-sensie, I need a favor," Shinko smiled.

"Just Iruka and i'll probably do anything." He smiled.

"Come to the bar with me tomorrow, i want to invite Kakashi too. It's to celebrate my twenty first birthday," She smiled mischievously.

"Sure, but i must go to bed now," he sighed, "Good night Shinko."

"Good night Iruka."

"..."

"Kakashi-san! Please," Shinko smiled at him.

"No," he said lazily.

"Aw but, but, but," Shinko smiled wickedly.

"But what?" he huffed.

Shinko pressed her large chest against Iruka's in a tight hug, "Iruka will be there and it's my birthday."

Feeling a tinge of jealousy, "Fine."

"Yes," Shinko pecked Iruka on the cheek, "Time to get smashed."

**Two hours later**

5'5" and highly intoxicated.

"You guys!" Shinko squealed, "I us wanna say, oo two should fuck! Righ now."

Shink had her left arm fully extended around Kakashi's neck and her right one loosely wrapped around Iruka's neck. Drunk as fuck and saying enverything she could think of.

"Listen Shinko, you drank too much," Iruka sighed, "Sleep on the couch when we get home."

"I... mean ut, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She giggled.

"You are crazy," Iruka sighed.

"I don't think she's crazy," Kakashi finally said something.

"W-what?" Iruka blushed.

"Maybe we should fuck," he smiled.

"YEAH! You go KAKA!" Shinko stumbled.

"B-but she'll be in the house," Iruka tried to hide his face.

"Fast asleep and drunk," Kakashi leered at him, "No way she'd wake up to anything."

Iruka placed the drunken girl on the couch as she yelled "FUCK!"

Kakashi was right, as soon as her head hit the couch she was out like a light.

"Now," Kakashi leaned forward, "Wanna?"

"I don't wanna fuck," Iruka blushed, "But i do want you."

"Then have me," Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Iruka roughly.

They were swiftly moved into the bedroom as articles of clothing came flying off. Iruka felt a rush of air and took in his surroundings. Naked. He was naked as the day he was born and laying on his bed.

"Iruka," Kakashi called.

"Yes," Iruka didn't know where the body to the voice was.

"Do you want this," Kakashi's voice was getting closer.

"Yes!" Iruka shivered as Kakashi pounced on top of him, pressing their erections together.

They bucked into each other in fast, desperate motions as Kakashi sucked on Iruka's neck.

"Hm," Iruka cried, "Kaka, your gonna leave a mark."

"Good," Kakashi bit down on the offered neck.

"AH," Iruka screamed.

Kakashi moved down to the end of the bed to look at Iruka's puckered hole. He ran his fingers over Iruka's leaking member and used the precum as lube. Slowly, he inserted two finger.

"Ah! Kaka!," Iruka cried, "Hurts."

"Sorry, i'll make it feel better," He looked for a small bundle of nerves.

"Ha! KA!," Iruka screamed.

"Gotcha," Kakashi added a third finger and pumped them in and out with great speed.

"K-ka-AH-shi!" Iruka moaned and moved his hips, "Pl-ease."

"Sit up," Kakashi removed his hand and moved so his back was against the head bored.

"why," Iruka did as he was told.

"Sit on it," Kakashi pointed at his cock.

"Fine," Iruka prepared for the intrusion.

Deciding quick was better them slow, he took Kakashi in with one quick thrust, "AHHHHHHhhhh."

Iruka's head hit Kakashi's shoulder and Kakashi took the chance to take out his ponytail. Slowly, Kakashi rocked his hips up. Snapping back into act, Iruk began bouncing on Kakashi's pulsing member, feeling his own cock slide over Kakashi's toned stomach.

"Love me," Iruka whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"Of course," Kakashi kissed his lover in a slow, passionate manner as he thrusted upwords into Iruka's prostate.

It only took a few more thrust for them both to cum.

"That was great," Iruka breathe.

"Yeah," Kakashi smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok Shinko?" Iruka gave her a cup of coffee.<p>

"Hell no! And did you two fuck?" She grabbed the cup.

"Yep!" Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi!" Iruka blushed.

"About damn time," she huffed.

"I'm beginning to like her," Kakashi laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just don't know... Review?**

**Shinko: They did it! but i'm not done with you two yet.**

**Iruka: W-what!**

**Kakashi: Oh really.**

**Me: Chapter 3**


	3. Him

**A/N: Oh how are lovers have blossomed. =^=... Anyway. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID I SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T BE HERE I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM BOYXBOY FORCED HICKEY? yeah my OC is still here. That little trouble maker.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in the village and Genma was sitting quietly when she appeared.<p>

"Iruka?" He said defensively.

"OH calm down. I'm not Iruka and if i want to kill, you'd be dead. Besides, don't you want to shag Raidou," Shinko smiled wickedly.

"How did you," Genma's needle fell out of his mouth.

"It's my specialty, to grant wishes that is," She smiled, "But you have to do me a favor."

"Anything," Genma croaked.

"Find Iruka and," She whispered into his ear.

"..." Genma stood in front of Iruka.

"What can i do for you, Genma-son?" Iruka smiled.

"Come with me real quick," Genma dragged him into a store closet.

"W-why are we in here?" Iruka felt Genma's arms around him.

"I want a kiss," Genma leaned in.

"N-no!" Iruka struggled, "You'll get murdered and I don't want to."

"Then i'll just kiss you," Genma sucked on Iruka's neck.

"NO!" Iruka pushed him away a bit too late, he could feel the hickey forming.

"Your a fucking dead mad," Crunch. There went Gemna's nose.

* * *

><p>Iruka let his hair down before entering his house, knowing it wouldn't help with Kakashi. Speak of the devil, strong arms wrapped around his waist.<p>

"I missed you," Kakashi kissed the top of his lover's head.

"I was n't gone that long," Iruka blushed.

"It was still too long," Kakashi pulled off Iruka's head band.

"I'm sorry," Iruka smiled.

Kakashi kissed his lover passionately, then travel down to the neck. Feeling the taller man stiffen, Iruka's breathe caught in his throat. He was going to die, going to die and he didn't even get the pleasure or guilt of cheating.

"You..." Kakashi growled.

"It's not-"

"You smell," Kakashi snatched Iruka's wrists in one hand, "Of Genma!"

"I can-" Kakashi used his free hand to grab Iruka's jaw.

"You can what? Explain how you cheated and it has only been a day? Are you really that unfaithful? I can see the damn hickey," Kakashi used the head band to tie Iruka's hand together, then he threw his soon-to-be-ex-lover over his shoulder.

Iruka didn't struggle, he felt as though he deserved it. IT was his fault Genma left a mark, he should have never trusted that man. The chuunin remand silent as he hit the bed and looked deep into his lover's eyes. He could see every once of hurt and betrayal, then his eye's were covered.

"Did you let him fuck you?" Iruka didn't answer as his clothes were ripped off.

"Was i not good enough?" Iruka was ready to cry when he hear Kakashi take off his clothes.

"Are you just a slut," Iruka's legs were lifted.

"Did you enjoy it," Iruka felt his hole being pulled open by two fingers.

"Is his semen still...," Kakashi froze as he realized the passage was still tight and clean, "Fuck!"

He dropped Iruka's legs and backed away, "Why didn't you say anything!"

"I tried to," Iruka said calmly.

"I would have raped you!" Kakashi cried.

"I know you wouldn't have, now take this blind fold off," Kakashi obeyed, "I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too, Iruka, I'm sorry," Kakashi kissed his lover's noise.

"It's ok, i would have been angry too," Iruka smiled, "Now fuck me."

Kakashi smiled sheepishly, then put a large amount of lube on his fingers. He didn't waste too much time teasing, he found Iruka's prostate as soon as he could.

"Hn, ah kaka," Iruka moaned, "You don't have to do that, just fuck me."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi looked worried.

"Fucking... yes," Iruka hissed.

Kakashi slowly slid into the semi wet passage, relishing in the tight heat of his lover, " Don't stop."

Kakashi set a slow, languid rhythm, "Faster, please."

"Why such a rush." Kakashi smiled.

"When, Gemna touched me I wanted to cry out for you, but i didn't. I want you and only you! Please," Iruka cried.

Taking a hint, Kakashi rammed into his lovers prostate repeatedly and placed tanned legs on to his pale shoulders.

"Hn, Kakashi, make me cum, mark me, use me. I want to be yours," Iruka moaned.

Happy to oblige, Kakashi made his own hickey over Genma's and bit the flesh around it. The pleasure of the bite cause Iruka to cum and clamp down on Kakashi's cock. The simulation was heavenly to the jounin, who came deep inside his lover.

"I love you, Iruka," Kakashi pulled a blanket over them.

"I love you, too," Iruka smiled.

* * *

><p>"Good boy, now he will be ready and waiting for a shag at your house. Go get him," Shinko had tied up Raidou in a very proactive manner.<p>

"Thank you Shinko," Genma ran off.

Sighing, Shinko teleported herself back to Iruka's.

"..."

"Kakashi say something," Shinko pouted.

"Why," Kakashi growled.

"Because," She hugged Iruka, "Iruka told me that he wasn't sure if you truly loved him. He didn't know if you'd be jealous if he cheated. Of course he would never cheat, but i just wanted to see what would happen. I told Genma i'd grant his wish if he did this for me."

"I should kill you," Kakashi huffed.

"No you shouldn't," Iruka yelled, "She helped up both."

"Fine... Thank you Shinko," Kakashi bowed to her.

"Your welcome. And besides you know you guys love me. Oh and come over to my house sometimes, it's huge," She smiled

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yummy: Idk it was so good in my mind. REVIEW PLZZZZZ.**

**Shinko: Maybe we should look at Gemna and Raidou.**

**Kakashi: Oh, what are they up to.**

**Iruka: That would be an invasion of privacy. **

**Me: i'll do my research.**


End file.
